Mikael
Mikael was an Original and vampire hunter. He was the father of Elijah, Rebekkah, and Henrick. He was the step-father to Klaus. He first appeared in a flashback from the 1920's in The End of the Affair. He was shown as someone Klaus and Rebekah were running from. His name is revealed by Rebekah in Disturbing Behavior. At some point, in the 1990's, a witch had entombed him. Mikael is a member of the Original Family. The Middle Ages Mikael was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. There, he married a woman named Esther, who was also a witch. Due to a plague that killed their oldest child, Mikael and Esther moved their family to a village in"The Americas" inhabited by werewolves. There, Esther bore eight children including Elijah , Klaus, Rebekah and Henrick . In a flashback in Ordinary People, Klaus and Elijah are seen sword fighting for entertainment and sport, as Mikael watches nearby. He comes to Elijah for his sword and then attacks Klaus and takes him down as he wonders how Klaus is able to stay alive. He soon discovered that his family was not safe in the village, as his son Henrick dies from a Werewolf attack. After the witch Ayana refuses to help, he begs his wife Esther to do so instead. His wife performs a ritual that turned him into a vampire (then offering his children wine laced with his blood and killing them soon after) by binding the power of the sun and the immortality of the white oak tree. The spirits, then vengeful toward the "abominations of nature", had turned nature against them; the sun had become their enemy, flowers brought pain (vervain), and the oak tree that granted them immortality became the one substance that could kill them. Mikael and his family later burn down the white oak tree. He secretly created a stake of its wood, however, before doing so. When Klaus made his first human kill, Mikael and his family found out that Klaus was also a werewolf, which lead Mikael to discover that his wife had been unfaithful. He then went to hunt down Klaus' biological father and his entire family, not realizing that he was igniting a war between the two species that exists until this day. Klaus told Rebekah (and presumably his other siblings) that in a fit of rage over the discovery of his wife's infidelity, Mikael killed half the village as well as Esther for breaking his heart. This turns out to be a lie to cover the truth that Klaus himself actually killed his mother. 20th century In the 1920's, Mikael was searching for Klaus and Rebekah in Gloria's bar and asked Stefan if he knew either of them and where they might be, but under Klaus' compulsion, he says he has never seen them in his life. During that time, Mikael posed as a member of the Chicago Police Department. 70 years later in the 1990's, an unknown witch entombed him in an abandoned mausoleum at a cemetery, where he was dead for almost 20 years. Katherine heard tales about him centuries before from her friend Pearl. Season 3 He is revealed to be a vampire who hunts vampires and the one who can kill Klaus for good, but is now locked in a tomb by a witch. Anna insisted that Mikael should not be awakened because he'll kill all of them (referring to Katherine and Damon, hinting that he may be on a mission of destroying his kind). Katherine chose to ignore her warning and was able locate the tomb with the help of Jeremy. As she opens his coffin, Mikael awakens. For the next two days Katherine had spent most of her time trying to get Mikael to rise from his coffin by attempting to get him to feed. However, Mikael simply did not drink any of the blood she offered, so Katherine finally got him to feed by letting blood from a human drip onto his mouth. He looks much more alive, but becomes angry and tells her to get it away from him and falls back to sleep Hours later, Mikael awakes and apologizes to Katherine for his behavior and reveals that he has denied himself from drinking human blood for as long as he can remember. Katherine expresses her disappointment at Mikael and asks whether he can kill Klaus as she's heard or not. Mikael states that he can kill Klaus and that he will kill him if given the chance. Katherine tells him he needs to feed to retrieve his strength, but Mikael declines and states that he does not feed on living things. She then asks him what he feeds on, and he responds by grabbing Katherine and feeding on her. Katherine's current status is unknown. "The Salvatore Boys I presume?"-'' Mikael introduces himself to Stefan and Damon Mikael meets Stefan and Damon at a bar, knowing exactly who they are because of his thousand years experience as a vampire hunter. He asks Stefan a few questions about where Klaus is. Stefan does not answer him because Klaus compelled him to not to tell a word of his whereabouts. Damon is unimpressed by Mikael's questioning and jokes if this is all he can do. As a ploy to get Stefan to give him answers, he shoves his hand inside Damon's chest and threatens to rip his heart out, Stefan hesitates in answering. He does, however, manage to somehow override Klaus's compulsion and quickly tells Mikael he can lure Klaus back to Mystic Falls. Mikael again threatens Stefan that if he goes back on his word, he will drive a stake through his heart himself. In the mid season finale, Homecoming , Mikael is seen neutralized in order for Stefan to mask their true plans from Klaus. Elena removed the dagger and he wakes to Rebekah watching over him. He tries to explain to her why he has been hunting Klaus and that he was never after her. To which she argues that Klaus must die for killing their mother but also that she blames her father for turning Klaus into a killer as well as destroying their family. He later shows Damon a White Oak Stake that can permanently kill an Original. Once Klaus returns to Mystic Falls in order to prevent Stefan from botching their plans, Mikael feeds on Stefan to the point of "killing" him. He goes to the Lockwood's home and attempts to lure Klaus outside to fight him himself instead of using his hybrids, baiting him with the fact that he has no one, only those he compels to be loyal and at the same time uses Katherine posing as Elena as leverage. When Mikael stabs Katherine, Klaus is shocked which allows Damon the chance to stake Klaus, however Stefan shows up, knocking Damon off and allowing Klaus to use the stake to stab Mikael. Mikael's body then bursts into flames. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength: Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *Super Speed: Originals are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes *'''Heightened Senses: Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility:' Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing: '''Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability: Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *Mind Compulsion: Mikael can compel the minds of humans and vampire and hybrid *'''Vervain Detection: They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality: '''Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Weaknesses *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - When dipped in ash from the White Oak tree, can be used to temporarily kill an Original Vampires with the exception of Klaus. *'White Oak Stake' - A stake made from the wood of the White Oak tree can truly and permanently kill an Original Vampire. Appearances Season 3 *The End of The Affair'' - (flashback) *''The Reckoning'' - (First modern day appearance) *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' Trivia * He is the oldest of the vampires in the series/in vampire history. * He was originally named Eric, but his name was changed to avoid similarities to True Blood. (Because Bill also appeared). * Mikael was the only Original who wasn't neutralized by Klaus * Mikael is the first and the only vampire shown to drink other vampires' blood. * Mikael seems to be the only person whom Klaus greatly fears. The mere mention of Mikael's name caused Klaus to flee in The Reckoning. * In the series, Mikael is the only vampire that has drained blood of another vampire. In the books, Katherine von Swatzschild and Klaus drained a large amount of blood from vampires and humans for centuries. * Originally, in the episode The Reckoning there is a deleted scene where Katherine bites Jeremy's hand and feeds Mikael his blood, however it was later changed. * Mikael is the second Original neutralized by Elena Gilbert. * Klaus killed Mikael, He is the first original permanently destroyed. Gallery Michaelentombed.png Michaelawakened.png Pickettinside.png Pickett.png Tvd-michael-close.jpg NinaandSebastian.jpg Mikael.png Mikael - modern day.png Stake.jpg Mikael5.jpg Mikael life.JPG 94.JPG 303VampireDiaries1908.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m31s50.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h46m46s20.png 105.JPG 0063724091d.jpg 105.JPG {C} Category:Male Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Old World Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:The Originals Category:Original Family Category:Undead Category:Destroyed Vampires Category:Protagonists